


hot gay sex

by aivb



Category: istation, st math
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivb/pseuds/aivb
Summary: i was forced to interact with these fucking bastards as a kid in istation and that goddamn owl would always fucking taunt me and verbally berate me for daring to get a single question wrong and the fucking progress bar would always jump up and down and it made me feel like shit i fucking hated it so goddamn much i had to sit in those over AC'd computer labs with shitty headphones in and do this shit for an hour every thursday and friday for 4 years and now that i am up at 1 am i only want to make these fuckers have gay sex as a way of mocking them and leaving an imprint on this world: being the one of the first to write a fanfiction about some obscure characers from a primary school learning program all because i fucking hate it so goddamn much. to the lunch lady who would watch us during computer lab class and be mean as hell to some 6 year olds for no reason, fuck you i hope you shit your bed for an entire year.
Relationships: istation owl/istation worm/st math penguin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	hot gay sex

the istation owl (his name is now john) wakes up next to his lover, the st math penguin (his name is jiji.)

john places a loving hand on jiji's chest, "i want to raw you." he says this all with a tender voice.

"i want that so bad john." jiji replies. "i am going to cum so hard thinking of it."

"okay"

they start raw dogging, john is on top and jiji is taking his owl dick like a king.

*SHLAP SHLAP SHALP SHLAP SHLAP SHLAP*

"what the FUCK is going on here!!!" the istation worm breaks into the room (his name is feces.) "having gay sex without me.?!???!"

john jumps off jiji and towards feces, "BABE its not whatits like ): we can a threesome i swear"

"okay"  
they have a threesome

feces is choking on penguin cock while jiji takes owl penis up his ass

"wow we are so in love with eachother" jiji says

okay


End file.
